This proposal is aims to develop message strategies that reduce inhalant use by taking advantage of young adolescents' reliance on the attitudes and evaluations of others whom they consider significant or important. In developing this preventive approach, we have designed research consistent with the aims of this RFA, to attenuate efficiently and effectively inhalant abuse in young adolescents. Vested interest theory has been employed as a framework for research in earlier prevention studies (e.g., Crano & Burgoon, 2001), and shows great promise. In this proposal, we use the theory to guide and facilitate development of persuasive communications that not only affect young adolescents' attitudes toward inhalants, but also provide the appropriate mechanisms to foster their acting in accord with these beliefs, thereby reducing the likelihood that they will fall prey to inhalant abuse. In the formative evaluation phase of the project, (Year 1+) we will conduct secondary data analyses on extant data sets to determine specific constructs differentiating inhalant users from both those at risk for inhalant use and those not at risk. We will also utilize an innovative computerized group interaction system that allows for simultaneous group interaction among focus group members while retaining anonymous responding. This process will aid in the development of specific prevention messages to be utilized in the project's experiment. After messages are developed, the implementation phase of the project will begin. This consists of middle school students in Arizona being assigned to view one of 6 experimental advertisements addressing inhalant use and assessing their responses to these messages. It is hypothesized that messages focusing on social identity will be most effective in this population--especially if delivered by a peer source.